


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: GOT7
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Hot Fuzz Fusion, Alternate Universe - Police, Bisexual Jackson Wang, Conspiracy, Cults, Dramedy, Endgame Jackbam, Gun Violence, Jackson Wang-centric, Jealous Im Jaebum | JB, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Police Officer Bambam, Police Officer Jackson, Possessive Im Jaebum | JB, Shooting Guns, Tattoo Artist Im Jaebum | JB, past jackbum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**11:35 AM**

"Officer Wang."Jackson looks up from where he's sitting at his desk.He doesn't recognize the man standing next to his desk,and he's pretty sure that he knows everyone in the precinct.

"What is it?"He asks,trying his best not to sound too rude.


End file.
